Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Carlos has been pushed aside in the band. What happens when he wants to the leave the band and flies back home? Can the guys bring him back?
1. Part One

**This a repost of the first part. **

**I own nothing! Everyone is a bit OOC just warning all of you. Minor swearing towards the end.**

Everyone has a best friend or best friends right? I have three best friends, Kendall, James and Logan. We grew together in Minnesota then moved to California to become a band called Big Time Rush. I was so happy to get out of Minnesota it was exciting really. I remember Kendall telling us that we should I have a promise that Hollywood won't change us and we'll stick together forever. That promise has been broken the three of them hang out together all the time and I feel left out from the group. All the fans fawn over Kendall and his leadership skills, James and his great looks and voice and Logan with his brains. What do I have to offer? Nothing I'm some crazy child-like teenager. Plus each of them had a girlfriend that actually cared about them; I had a fake one that didn't even like me. Ugh, why does everyone hate me?

" Yo Carlos wanna go down to the pool with us?" James calls from the kitchen breaking me from my thoughts.

" Nah I'm going to stay up here," I shout back to him. I hear the door slam shut I roll back onto my bed and sigh. My eyes are drooping shut I fall asleep.

Sound of the front door slamming close awakens me. James barges in our shared room dripping wet from the pool he doesn't even notice me laying down on my bed. He completely ignores me I shouldn't be surprised to be honest. He changes quickly then exits the room without acknowledging me. I slide my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up.Should I even be here in Hollywood? Do they even want to continue to be my friend? I doubt they want me here I should leave this town and head back home. Where I should be and maybe even wanted. I open my laptop and search for the next flight to St. Paul, Minnesota. Seven-thirty tonight is the next flight I press purchase.

I pull out of luggage bag and begin to pack. Grabbing all my clothes, shoes, helmets and even a few books and place them in my luggage bag.

Five-thirty rolls around my taxi arrived downstairs in front of the Palm Woods. I drag my stuff to the taxi then hop inside. We begin to drive away I don't even look back.

The airport was fairly busy for a Sunday evening I move pass all the people to get to my gate. By the time I reached my destination the airline was calling for boarding. I hand the ticketing agent my ticket then boarded the plane. This is my final good-bye to California. I'm done with it all never going to come back. It's all over no one is going to stop me.

" Kendall where's Carlos?" Logan inquires. The guys had no idea that Carlos left to go back home. Carlos left the apartment when the guys were in lobby paying no attention to anyone around them including Carlos.

" I have no idea Logan," Kendall replies.

" Guys I found this on Carlos' side of the bedroom," James says placing a note onto the living room table as he brings to read out loud.

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**I decided to head back to Minnesota I'm not coming back. Don't even try to bring me back. I don't belong here at all. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not sorry actually. You three have been ignoring me so much for the last ten months almost a whole fucking year. You guys are the greatest of friends, insert sarcasm here if you please. Kendall you broke that promise we made when we first got here, that we wouldn't let Hollywood get to us, well Hollywood changed you three. We aren't even friends anymore. **_

_**I'll see you three around probably because your faces are plastered everywhere. I had a nice run with you guys but now it's over. **_

_**Good-bye,**_

_**Carlos.**_

_**PS: Ignorance is your new best friend. **_

The three look back at the note in complete shock. Carlos was right they were neglecting him for so long and they didn't even notice. Its true ignorance became their new best friend. Nothing would bring Carlos back and it's their fault.

**Please review it means a lot! **


	2. Part Two

**Part TWO! Thank you bookcrazzy for inspiring me to write a part two. **

**While I was writing this I kept remembering in Big Time Girlfriends when Gustavo told Carlos about Sasha acting and how Carlos reacted, he looked soo broken. So yeah it broke my heart to write. Carlos is too nice. **

**Will Carlos go back to the band? Will James, Logan and Kendall apologize to Carlos? Find out now in Ignorance is Your New Best Friend, part two! **

**Carlos POV:**

The flight back home to Minnesota wasn't long around two and half hours. There's almost a foot of snow covering the entire city I see as I stand outside of the airport waiting for a taxi. A taxi pulls up I toss my things into the back.

" Where to?" The taxi driver asks me.

" 1807 Malbury Street Northwest, please," the taxi driver nods and we begin our drive back to my home. I realize that I forgot to tell my father that I was coming back home. I slide out of my cell phone and switch it on. _Ten miss calls from Kendall Knight. Twelve text messages from James Diamond. Three voice mails from Logan Mitchell. _

I groan internally why are they even trying to reach me? I'm cutting myself away from them. I dial my home number after two rings my little sister Carmen answers, " Hola?"

" Hola Carmen. Como estas?"

" CARLOS!" she screams on the other end, " muy bien y tu?"

" malo Carmen. Can I speak to papi?"

" un momento," I hear Carmen call for my father, " hola Carlos. Carmen says that you are upset about something. What is it son?"

I breathe deeply, " Papi I'm back in Minnesota I just left the airport five minutes ago. I should be home in twenty minutes."

" What happened son? Why are you back home?"

" I just got sick of the fame Papi," I lied. I will tell him the true reason when I arrive back at my house.

" Alright son, I'll be waiting for you," my father hangs up. I lean my head against the glass window contemplating what am I going to do now?

**Author's POV:**

**- Palm Woods-**

The three friends were in their apartment pacing back and forth. Worrying about their friend that left.

" I'm such an asshole. I can't believe I ignored Carlos for so long," Logan says while running his fingers through his short brown hair.

" We all are assholes and we all ignored him. I was so distracted by Jo and all of the gossip and not Carlos. I feel like a shitty friend," Kendall says.

" I was distracted by all the fame we've been receiving and I kept pushing Carlos away every time he wanted to do something. We are such awful friends. Do you think we can try to get him back?" James questions. Kendall and Logan move over to James on the couch.

Logan breathes deeply, " I don't know. I think we should talk to your mom, Kendall, before deciding on something." Kendall and James both nod in agreement. They would need to talk to Mrs. Knight in letting them go to Minnesota to apologize and maybe get Carlos back.

**Carlos POV:**

The taxi reached my house I see my sister and father sitting on the porch waiting for my arrival. My father seemed very concerned. I tip the driver and head over to my family.

" Hola Carmen y Papi," I hug each of them tightly.

" Hola Carlos," Carmen says. We all enter the living room I place my baggage by the door. " There's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

" Gacias Carmen," she leaves the living room heading to her bedroom upstairs leaving me with my papi.

" So what's the real reason you're back Carlos?"

" I've been neglected Papi. James, Logan and Kendall have been changed so much by Hollywood. I've been put to the side forgotten about for almost a year and I finally got sick of it," I say tears forming in my eyes. This is the first time I've told someone it's been bottle inside of me for so long and now I'm letting it all out.

" It's alright son. Carmen and I both love you dearly. We are here for you. I know you wanted to be friends with Logan, James and Kendall all your life but things tend to change. I'm sorry hijo," my father says as he rubs circles on my back.

" Thank you papi. I'm going to head upstairs now," I stand up and head to my room. I pull out my pajamas out of my suitcase and collapse onto my bed drifting into a deep sleep.

**Logan's POV:**

As soon as Mrs. Knight came back from doing the laundry the guys and I tackled her with questions about our trip to Minnesota.

" Mom we are such bad friends. Carlos left!" Kendall cries out. Mrs. Knight looks at us, more like glaring.

" What? Carlos left? Why!" she says clearily angry.

" He said his reason was because he were neglecting him and it's true Mrs. Knight though. We weren't paying any attention to Carlos. We are such horrible people. But, please Mrs. Knight let us go back to Minnesota to apologize. Carlos needs to know that we are truly sorry," I explain. She exhales calmly and looks at us.

" You have on hour to pack I'm going to check when's the next flight. Move, move, move," she exclaims. We break into a rush racing in different directions getting clothing into our suitcases.

I'm so thankful that Mrs. Knight is letting us fly back to attempt to get Carlos back. We need him he's our best friend.

" The next flight is at midnight! It's currently ten we need to get a move on now!" Mrs. Knight yells from the computer area. James, Kendall and I sprint to the main door with our luggage. Mrs. Knight grabs Katie's hand and we drive to the LAX airport.

**-Time Skip Three Hours-**

**Carlos POV:**

Knock is heard from my bedroom door. Who is up at one in the morning? I think as I glance at my alarm clock. I rub my eyes as I open the door, " what do you want Carmen?" I ask sleepily.

" Hey Carlos," Kendall says. Kendall says? My eyes widen. I see my three best friends scratch that three ex- best friends. I cross my arms.

" What are you three doing here at one am?" I snap.

" We want to apologize Carlos. We didn't mean to push you to the side," Kendall starts.

" Carlos you're our best friend. We love you and we are truly sorry," James adds.

I roll my eyes, " ok I get it you're sorry but that doesn't change a thing guys. That wasn't the only reason why I left the band." Kendall raises an eyebrow. I laugh, " wow you guys are so blind, aren't you? Kendall, everyone loves you because you're great leadership and schemes. Logan, everyone loves you because of your intelligence and James everyone loves you because of your talent. I have nothing that will make everyone love me. Alright," I begin to close my bedroom door until Logan stops me.

" Carlos! Carlos you're important to this band. You, Carlos, are exciting, hilarious, care-free, laid back, risk-taker and above all else and great person. What is there not to love about you?"

" Logan I know but you're opinions it's bias because you've known me all my life. So can you go now? I think to pretend that I never went to Hollywood" I close my door leaving my friends on the other side. Hollywood, Los Angeles, The Jennifers, Camille, Jo, Gustavo, Kelly, Big Time Rush never happened. It was just a dream. That is what I think now everything that happened over the passed year never happened. I never wanted this and now it's done. I'm done.

**This is end of the story. I'm not continuing. I need to write a Carlos angst, even though who would be so mean to Carlos anyways? He is such a sweetheart, story so here it was. **

**Please review! :) **


End file.
